


Choices

by Loudmouse



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loudmouse/pseuds/Loudmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel to my first Leverage story, (which is not complete and I'm not sure when it will be but I couldn't wait to get to this point) so you don't have to read that first. This is a post series drabble that gets Eliot and Parker together and sets up my post series story idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Leverage, I am just borrowing for fun and not profit.

 

Author's note: This is a sequel to my first Leverage story, (which is not complete and I'm not sure when it will be but I couldn't wait to get to this point) so you don't have to read that first. This is a post series drabble that gets Eliot and Parker together and sets up my post series story idea.

 

Prologue

 

She knew she liked them both almost from the beginning. But these feelings where new and confusing and before she could figure it out the decision was made for her.

The closer she got with Eliot the more he seemed to push her away. While Alec made it clear how he felt about her.

So when she found out that Eliot had been keeping a big secret from the team, from her she felt betrayed and un-trusted, that's why she chose Alec. He was her best friend after all, they had fun together.

But her feelings for Eliot didn't go away. It was hard to know that he didn't want her the same way she was almost sure she wanted him. So she put her focus into her relationship with Hardison.

She cared for Hardison deeply but no matter how or what she tried those romantic feelings didn't come to her. But she also didn't want to end it because she knew he cared for her enough for both of them and she didn't want to lose him as a friend.

But there were times when he seemed to take her for granted. And he didn't understand her the way Eliot did. This became clearer after they moved to Portland. So she was letting herself be around Eliot more and she felt guilty, like she was betraying Hardison, because she knew her feelings for Eliot kept changing and growing.

But Eliot was not what broke them up. And although Hardison was taking her for granted more and more that wasn't exactly it either. It was a bunch of little things, but the final straw [as they say] was that Hardison wanted her job. Yup he wanted to be mastermind even though Nate had left that job to her. Oh he never said it out loud but they didn't see eye to eye anymore [maybe they never did]. They weren't on the same page anymore, they weren't even on the same chapter.

So they decided it was best for everyone for them to be apart. They tried to work together for a little while but they weren't ready for that she had lost her best friend as she feared. So he left and formed his own team.

Eliot stayed on her team muttering something about protecting her from her crazy ass self. She was happy about this but at the same time she was sad that Hardison had left.

Eventually she became friends with Hardison again, they even helped each other out with cons again, over the phone though since he had taken Leverage international.

They [Parker and Eliot] didn't have a fulltime team anymore they "contracted" people in for jobs, which proved difficult on more than one occasion but it worked out in the end.

When they weren't working they lived on Eliot's farm with his sister and nefew. He was sure she would hate it especially with the horses. And she did hate it at first. But she loved the quiet and she found places she could jump off. And Eliot was there.

Then one day that calm broke, in the best way.

You see it was a working farm. She was helping Eliot feed the cows one day when the sky just opened up [that's what they say when it rains a whole lot all of a sudden]. Well you can't just leave cows out in the rain or horses and chickens and pigs either. So by the time they got them all [Eliot dealing with the horses by himself of course] into the barn she and Eliot were soaked through.

She still doesn't know which one of them moved first, but they finally ruined their friendship and now almost a year later things between them were even better and she couldn't be happier.


End file.
